


A heart worth breaking

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gives Lex just what he needs. [07/31/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart worth breaking

## A heart worth breaking

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Inspired mostly by watching the USQAF episode where Brian's father dies, so some of the ideas may be familiar. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

"Come on in." Lex held the door open. They walked in and Lex was relived to see they'd allowed Clark to come. 

"Hey Lex," Clark said quietly as he stepped forward to let the others in. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, thank you for coming." 

He flushed as Martha Kent hugged him. "Oh Lex. I'm sorry about your father." 

He could see Clark squirming at his mother's actions and knew he understood that he didn't want to be touched. 

As they walked into the main room of the gathering, Jonathan shook his hand and mumbled something about pity and loss. Kindness was the last thing he expected or even wanted from Jonathan Kent. In fact, he couldn't take another second of the fake kindness that everyone was throwing at him. Oh poor child, how it must hurt to lose your father. Such a wonderful man - and oh god, the hypocrisy. They should all be celebrating his demise. The rotten bastard, I hope he's rotting in hell. Simply because that's what he wanted. Lex had hated his father from birth practically. Hated the man who hated him. And now to have to pretend, to maintain decorum - He'd had it up to here. Where was the coat closet when you needed it and why the hell wouldn't everyone just ignore him like they did when his father was alive and around? This one time when he so desperately wanted nothing more than to be ignored, why was everyone looking at him? 

A soundless sob spilled past his lips and he drew in air desperately to keep quiet. 

Clark must have understood something, because he pulled him out of the room and down crowded hallways and through doors. Lex was grateful that he'd spent all that time showing Clark the mansion, because Clark led them to what was probably the only empty room in the entire place. The only safe place. 

Wonderful, thoughtful Clark turned off the light on their way in and Lex sat in the blessedly dark room on his mother's old couch. His breathing began to steady out, but dissolved into harsh sobs as Clark rubbed his back and wrapped himself around Lex. Clark held him tightly and at some magical signal held him even tighter - tight enough to hold him together while Lex fell apart. 

He didn't give false condolences or regrets, didn't want to discuss the will, or money, and his touch didn't burn. He didn't let go at the socially opportune moment, he simply held on until Lex let _him_ go, at which point he pulled back only millimeters. Wonderful, because Lex didn't think he could hold himself up right now. 

"I'm sorry," Clark said, and Lex almost started crying again until Clark finished without saying what he'd expected, "for not being here sooner." 

He nodded, and trembled against Clark as fingertips brushed the wetness--he refused to call them tears--off his cheeks. 

Hours? Probably minutes later, Lex stood up. Clark behind him, he played the dutiful son until everyone, Clark's parents included, went home. 

He didn't say thank you, and Clark didn't say you're welcome, but they both knew the other felt it. Lex walked Clark to the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lex." 

Lex smiled for the first time that day. The world was beginning to make sense again. 


End file.
